Fulgrun Faelcree
Fulgrun Faelcree'' ''is the Ranger-Prince of Faellyen and Lord Commander of the Woodland Rangers. Until recently, he served as chief adviser to the Druid-King of Faellyen, his brother Fazumar Faelcree. Fulgrun has spent the majority of his life protecting his younger brother, by any means necessary, from the plot of Fazumar Forlorn. He is a founding member of the Keepers of the Hidden Grove. He is currently traveling with his pregnant sister-in-law Lussani Sirdach in the hopes that she will relinquish the children to the care of their elven family and not The Eightfold Faith after they are born. Biography Youth Fulgrun is the eldest son of former Druid-King Faralnin Faelcree and his queen, Imowyn, born in his father's homeland of Haellyen. Faralnin returned to Faellyen a month after his birth, leaving his wife and infant son in the care of the Wardens of the Wyldwood. Once he was old enough to be parted from his mother, she too returned to Faellyen. The Wardens raised Fulgrun in the ways of ranging. His mentor, Lord Commander Ethuesean Cauhaelus, taught the young elf prince all he knew about tracking, hunting, animal handling, archery, and swordplay. They would become valuable skills throughout his life. After completing his training with the Wardens, Fulgrun was tasked with protecting a small Rattus enclave led by an oracle named Brokenstaff. At first, the haughty elf loathed the meager verminfolk, but over time Fulgrun found wisdom in the humble lifestyle and spiritual devotion of the Rattus. He developed a particular fondness for Brokenstaff. Even after his assignment ended, the two remained friends and continued to work together throughout Haellyen. Sometime later, a group of Hag witches established a coven within the Wyldwood. After the disappearance of several children from the surrounding villages, Fulgrun was paired with Naabu Fistfire, a renowned shaman within the Wardens. Despite their racial differences, Fulgrun and Naabu became fast friends. Together, the two vanquished the hag coven and rescued the missing children. After several successful missions, Fulgrun was called to his father's kingdom. Faellyen was suffering for a terrible plague of a mysterious and likely supernatural origin. Faralnin requested his son escort the elf king's oldest friend and ally, the venerable troll warlock Baron Sum'di, to the epicenter of the plague. Together, the two fought through waves of afflicted elves and trolls, until they discovered the source of the plague. A coven of hags have contaminated several rivers in a effort to enslave the population to their will. Sum'di and Fulgrun battled and eventually defeated the coven, yet many of the afflicted died. The mission was Fulgrun's first real failure, and one that would haunt him for years to come. Fazumar Fulgrun spent decades adventuring with the Wardens honing his skills. In 2068, he received word that his mother was pregnant. Fulgrun had been close with Imowyn, the two maintaining close contact over the years. He wished his mother well and told her he would come visit her as soon as the baby was born. That visit would not come to pass. When Imowyn delivered her second child, Fazumar, in the spring of 2070, she did not survive. Fulgrun's grief turned to stone, hardening his lighthearted spirit into a guarded stoicism. A few weeks later, Balinto Whitecliffs, one of his father's fellow druids, arrived in Haellyen with a delicate package: baby Fazumar. Along with his brother came a letter from his father. In it Faralnin explained that, according to official records, Fazumar died alongside his mother. He did not officially exist. This was for his safety. His baby brother was "The Crying Tree" of elven legend, the one who would unite the empire of Teillyen and, with it, the elven people once more. There were those who posed a great threat to Fazumar's life. Chief among them was Fazumar Forlorn, the mad, time-displaced version of his younger brother whose very existence upset the natural balance of the world. Faralnin suggested that Forlorn would stop at nothing to make the world as it once was, not as it should be. Fulgrun now understood his purpose. He would keep his brother safe, no matter the cost. Keepers of the Hidden Grove Alongside his father Faralnin, Baron Sum'di, Balinto Whitecliffs, his closest friend Brokenstaff, and his partner Naabu Fistfire, Fulgrun formed the Keepers of the Hidden Grove, a secret organization designed specifically to counteract the machinations of Fazumar Forlorn. It was decided that Balinto would stay behind in Haellyen to act as mentor and guardian to Fazumar while Fulgrun, Brokenstaff,Naabu, and Sum'di went out into the world. During this time Fulgrun adopted a new alias, Poliethel Pueleian, so as not to draw any unwanted attention from his "brother." Together, Naabu and "Poliethel" were successful at sabotaging many of Forlorn's plots and schemes. The organization's efforts were dealt a huge blow in 2156 when Faralnin was murdered by the doppelganger assassin Azaialas, an agent of Forlorn, in Haellyen. Worse yet, the grief-stricken Fazumar left the Wyldwoods before his training was complete to seek justice for his father. This forced the Keepers to change their game plan. Naabu and Balinto were now responsible for following Forlorn's schemes while Fulgrun would keep a close eye on his brother. Fulgrun, under the guise of Poliethel, introduced himself to Fazumar as the chief investigator sent by the Wardens to hunt down Faralnin's murderer. Under this capacity, Fulgrun was able to keep close watch on Fazumar, get him out of trouble, and sometimes feed him false information to steer him away from Azaialas and Forlorn. Should Fazumar ever have confronted Azaialas, Fulgrun knew that the encounter would be short, bloody, and tragic. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Soldiers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Hunters